El rencuentro
by Paucrazygirl
Summary: Tras la mudanza, al nuevo orfanato, Atsuya se enfrentará a aventuras, retos,  dolor por la perdida de sus amigos. Luchará para cumplir su sueño, participar en la F.F.I.Y con esto se encontrará con algo inesperado: ¡Tú estás muerto!-dijeron a la vez.
1. Prologo

Bueno espero que les guste mi primer fic.

Inazuma Eleven no me prertenece, si me perteneciera Atsuya Fubuki no estaría muerto

* * *

><p>La vida para mí, el gran Atsuya Fubuki no era nada fácil, desde aquella avalancha que me arrebato a mis padres y a mi hermano Shirou, aún recuerdo aquel día, acabábamos de salir de un partido y íbamos en coche a casa, yo y Shirou íbamos discutiendo quién era el mejor, papa nos miró y nos dijo: <em>si los dos os unieseis seríais perfectos<em> nos sonrió pero luego todo se quedó negro. Habían pasado los años, y seguía en un orfanato, por qué? , una buena pregunta ya me habían adoptado, pero era un niño problemático y siempre volvía, por eso decidieron que sería mejor que me mudara a Inazuma.

Los del orfanato en el que estaba me habían dicho que sería mejor para mí, me estaban mintiendo lo sabía, querían que me fuera de una maldita vez, yo acepte no me quedaba otra cosa que hacer.

Me había pasado los días pensando en cómo sería mi "nuevo hogar" si se le podía decir así y no olvidar en la ciudad Inazuma, había leído algo sobre ella y también tenía algunas fotos, no solo de Inazuma sino también de orfanato al que me mudaba.

Había pasado los días y el día esperado había llegado, me tendría que ir…. Qué me espera en Inazuma?

* * *

><p>Fue corto. pero esto solo es prólogo. Espero reviews, y bueno subiré pronto el capitulo uno ya que ya casi esta acabado...<p> 


	2. La despedida

**Aquí esta el primer capitulo espero que les guste.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco. Lo demás ha salido de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p>Hacer la maleta no me llevó mucho tiempo, ya que no tenía mucho para llevarme. Al acabar me dirigí hacia el patio sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería despertar a nadie, ¿por qué?, porque no me gustan nada las despedidas.<p>

Por fin pude ver la puerta principal, al llegar a ella suspiré y mire atrás, todo me traía muchos recuerdos, iba a tener que separarme de mis amigos y construir una nueva vida. Salí al patio y me senté a esperar que me pasaran a buscar, _joder sí que tardan_ pensé, estaba inquieto, y al fin pude divisar un coche que se acercaba.

Llegamos, al aeropuerto y decidí ir a ver cuándo salía el vuelo. Despegaríamos en 30 minutos, uf pensaba que no llegaba. Pasaban los minutos y después de ocuparme de todo decidí sentarme. Y eso hice, mire a mi izquierda y me quedé atónito, _no puede ser _pensé, lo que acaba de mirar eran imaginaciones mías, debía de estar soñando, a lo lejos había un chico de cabello plateado con puntas caídas, de piel pálida y ojos verdes, su cara se iluminada por su sonrisa tímida, _es igual que él, _me encontraba en estado de shock, mi mente estaba llena de recuerdos, solo estaba yo y mi cabeza, salí de ese estado al escuchar un grito no muy lejos , me llamaban? Me di la vuelta y vi a cuatro personas que corrían hacia mí, desesperados, eran mis amigos de la infancia, con los que pase toda mi vida, eran tres muchachos y una muchacha de mi misma edad, más o menos.

**ATSUYA! ATSUYA!** -gritaban todos a la vez- **NO TE VAYAS ATSUYA!**

Mire hacia donde había visto el peli plateado pero ya no se encontraba_, debí de habérmelo imaginado_. Volví la vista a mis amigos que ya estaban a mi lado.

**Debo irme chicos, os echaré de menos** - les sonreí a todos, estaba triste, no quería separarme de las únicas personas que de verdad me importaban.

Un chico de pequeña estatura, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, me jalaba hacía ellos, su mirada era triste, nunca cambiaba, era Ichigawa Gorou. A su lado se encontraba una chica, de larga cabellera morada recogida en dos coletas, sus ojos de un color negro intenso, en sus hermosos labios se dibujaba un sonrisa triste. Se podía decir que era un ángel caído del cielo, en sus mejillas sonrosadas se deslizaban lágrimas, si estaba llorando, pocas veces se la podía ver así, estaba destrozada, y eso me dolía. Ella era mi mejor amiga, y no me gustaba nada mirarla así, era Fukao Naomi.

**Atsu-kun no te puedes ir, sin ti no puedo seguir**-decía ella sollozando, seguido de esto se lanzó a mis brazos, donde le correspondí el abrazo.

**Nao-chan, no llores por mí, siempre estaré contigo y lo sabes muy bien, cuando tengas problemas llámame al orfanato**-decía yo conteniendo las lágrimas, no quería llorar delante de ellos.

Ella se apartó, y un muchacho de pelo rojizo, tez morena dio un paso hacía mi dirección posando sus ojos en los míos, eran tan penetrantes que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera persona, de un verde intenso. Su sonrisa de lado, tan peculiar en él, hoy no salía a la luz en lugar de ella podía verse un ligera mueca de descontento. No era su costumbre la de hablar, ya que siempre se mantenía al margen de todo. Me tendió la mano, a la que apreté con gratitud. Era el gran Teshima Shuto.

**Gracias tío, por todo lo que has echo por mí**- decía Shuto intentando sonreír.

**No me la des, eso es lo que hacen los amigos**- me limite a contestar. Pronto se oyó una voz muy conocida para todos, la de mi mejor amigo.

**Estas muy sentimental hoy**-decía un chico de cabellos revueltos de color negro, sus ojos de un color azul marino, debido a la poca luz que le llegaba. En su mejilla izquierda se podía ver una pequeña cicatriz. Sus labios eran carnosos, sonreía o eso intentaba. Era Horiuchi Ryota.

**Ya sabes que no sirvo para esto, por eso odio las despedidas, siempre acabo igual**-reí levemente, ya sabéis era de esas veces que lo haces para no llorar.

Mire detenidamente a mis cuatro amigos, desearía poder volver atrás para comportarme mejor y no irme del orfanato, pero claro no lo puedo hacer y como se dice lo echo esta echo. Eso sí, los iba a echar mucho de menos, no sé cómo sobreviria sin ellos.

Aún recuerdo cuando llegue al orfanato y los conocí

_**Flashback:**_

Era un día frío, yo estaba en el hospital, debido a un accidente con una avalancha, me había golpeado la cabeza al salir disparado del coche, y los médicos decían que tenían que hacerme pruebas, y esas cosas…

Pero lo que me dolía era lo que me habían dicho, mi hermano y mis padres habían muerto. Por qué ellos y no yo? Que haría sin ellos, sin las nanas que me cantaba mama antes de irme a dormir, sin las quejas de Shirou y sin su sonrisa que me ayudaba a seguir a delante y sin las historias que nos contaba papa… eso se lo había llevado esa maldita avalancha, y el sentido de seguir con vida. Pero como siempre me decían ellos _debes seguir adelante nunca mires a atrás_. Cada noche soñaba con aquel terrible accidente.

Una semana después de la tragedia me anunciaron que iría a un orfanato de los alrededores, yo pensé que sería como una pesadilla estar allí, pero me equivoque.

Había llegado el día de irme, y trasladarme al orfanato. Cuando llegue miré el edificio que se alzaba delante de mí, detenidamente como buscando una excusa para no quedarme en aquel sitio. Me adentre por la puerta con una de las enfermeras del hospital cogiéndome de la mano, lucía un vestido de color blanco que le favorecía. Entramos juntos, los niños correteaban por el patio, felices como si todo a su alrededor no existiera. A lo lejos se podía ver a un niño sentado solo en el columpio, su mirada se perdía en la nada. Me acerque a él, atraído por lo triste que estaba, algo que comprendía muy bien.

**Por qué estás solo, y no juegas con los demás?**

No obtuve respuesta, se notaba que estaba triste que no quería saber de nada y menos de nadie, lo único que deseaba era estar solo y todo eso lo noté en una simple mirada.

Una niña venía corriendo en nuestra dirección, era hermosa no lo podía negar le sonreí, pero ella no me hizo caso.

**Vamos Gorou-kun no te quedes ahí, ven a jugar conmigo**-se limitó a decir. Aunque él no le hacía caso.- **Déjate de tonterías, no puedes estar así toda la vida, lo que paso ya paso, y no puedes quejarte por las cosas del pasado.**

Esas palabras me hacían recordar a mi familia. Disimuladamente me acerque a ellos.

-**Hola, soy Atsuya**- dije, los dos me quedaron mirando un buen rato, luego la chica me abrazo.

-**El nuevo, pero que mono, yo soy Naomi, encantada** –decía despreocupada, como si no hubiera pasado nada segundos antes.

Jugamos bastante tiempo juntos, hasta Gorou acabo por rendirse y dejar el pasado atrás. Cuando acabamos ellos se alejaron para ir a buscar a la sensei, por lo que me aventure a recorrer mi nuevo hogar. Tenía de todo para jugar, pero lo que más me gustaba era campo de fútbol, bueno no lo era exactamente, pero a mí me valía. Y allí conocí a Ryota y a Shuto.

Cuando llegue estaban peleándose por el balón, que salió disparado cayendo a mis pies. Hacía ya semanas que no tocaba una pelota, por lo que lo único que llegue a hacer fue lanzarla a la portería. Los chicos se me quedaron viendo, alucinados, por la fuerza de mi chut.

**Qué te trae por aquí? **–preguntaron los dos a la vez con una sonrisa de lado. Eran como uña y carne.

**No creo que os interese**- dije muy tranquilo y avance hacía ellos.- **Y si jugamos un partido entre nosotros? Eso será mejor que usar las palabras**.

Y así nos hicimos amigos. Normalmente los cinco nos separábamos de los demás, y hablábamos, juagamos, sobre todo al fútbol, y esas cosas que todos hacíamos de pequeños, vosotros ya me comprendéis.

_**Fin flashback.**_

-**Nos pasaremos pronto por ahí, a darte una visita**- decía peli negro. De repente se oyó una voz que decía _"El vuelo de Inazuma va despegar en 5 minutos vayan subiendo" _.

**Chicos me tengo que ir, os echaré de menos, en cuanto llegue os escribiré**- Naomi me abrazo por última vez y le bese la frente.- **Se las dejo en sus manos** –me di la vuelta para irme pero alguien me cogió de la mano, impidiéndomelo.

**Espera un momento**- me di la vuelta y Gorou saco un paquete de su mochila.- **Esto es de todos nosotros, cuando puedas ábrelo.**

Lo cogí y me aleje de ellos con desgana. Mientras me dirigía al avión los miré perdiéndose entre las puertas giratorias.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegue a Inazuma, me esperaba un taxi para llevarme al orfanato. En el trayecto solo me dedique a mirar por la ventana, fascinado por la ciudad, yo nunca había estado en una y menos en una tan grande.<p>

Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino. Baje apurado, en la entrada había una mujer esbelta, de cabello azulado, ojos de un color castaño claro, sonreía. Me dirigí a la puerta y la salude con una reverencia.

**Ahora, vendrán a buscar tus maletas, acompáñame**- dijo empezando a andar hacia el interior del terreno.

Entre lentamente, esperando una terrible torre de estas que dan miedo como la de la foto, pero delante de mí se alzaba un piso de unas cuantas plantas, debía de haberse reformado por que no se parecía a nada al orfanato que me habían enseñado….

* * *

><p>Aquí tenéis el primer capitulo. Dejen sus reviews.<p> 


	3. El paquete

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, he tardado un poco en subirlo pero es que con todos los problemas que tengo no pude seguirlo. Tengo la idea clara de como será el siguiente así que espero acabarlo pronto. En estos dos capítulos conocemos la parte sentimental de Atsuya, pero para los siguientes aparecerá su parte rebelde, así que no paren de leer porque esto no es más que el principio. Cuando acaben espero que responda a esta pregunta: ¿Qué quieren que haga Atsuya en el orfanato?,¿qué harían ustedes?, estoy esperando sus repuestas.

**Atsuya:** No le hagan caso, solo lean mi gran historia.

**Pau-chan: **Cállate que los espantas!

Para que no sigan leyendo nuestra pelea, espero que les guste este capitulo. Acepto criticas, propuestas, ideas, me vienen muy bien jajaja.

**Atsuya: **Mi historia no le pertenece a esta.

**Pau-chan:** Pero lo demás si, todo lo hago yo así que te callas. Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pero lo demás sale de mi cabezota.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unos días, y ahh que desastre, era como un manicomio. Los alumnos solo hablan del Futbol Frontier Internacional, era absurdo, ni siquiera podían ver un maldito partido. Mi sueño era participar en él, y en cambio estaba encerrado en ese maldito orfanato, además criticaban a los demás como si fueran mierda andante. Los profesores, en cambio solo buscaban escusas para mandarte a darle una visita a la muy querida directora.<p>

Me encontraba en mi habitación con el paquete que me habían dado mis amigos en las manos. Solo pensaba cosas como _lo abro? No lo abro?, estaré preparado para ver lo que tiene dentro? _Al fin me había decidido a abrirlo, cuando mi queridísimo compañero de habitación apareció, solo para incordiar.

**Qué haces aquí solo?-** preguntaba el muy idiota, lo siento por él, pero no me caía nada bien. Era un chico prepotente, de esos que presumen por ser los favoritos y iba rodeado de tíos que se encargan del trabajo sucio como las peleas, digamos un cobarde. Lo más gracioso de todo esto era que las chicas lo adoraban por "galán", eso sí que me daba risa.

**Como si te importara**-era la primera vez que lo miraba detenidamente. Su cabello rubio caía mojado en sus hombros, sus ojos azules miraban curiosos lo que había entre mis manos. Le fulminé con la mirada, y apoyé la caja en mi cama, con un ágil movimiento le tiré una almohada a la cara para que saliera de la habitación y cerré la puerta a sus espaldas- **Espero que lo pases bien!**-grité divertido, seguro que estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Me lo confirmó un gruñido al otro lado de la puerta, al que respondí con una larga carcajada.

Una vez solo me tiré sobre la cama, entrelacé mis manos por la caja y la apoyé en mi regazo, la miré intentando adivinar lo que había en su interior. No me contuve, por lo que cinco segundos después estaba rompiendo el papel, desesperado por ver lo que contenía. Era una caja de madera sin olvidarnos de su tamaño mediano, algo vieja pero eso era lo que le daba su bella imagen. La destapé con cuidado, y dentro me encontré con muchos papelitos de periódico cortados, cosa que me dejo incrédulo. Me sentía algo perdido, esto era el regalo?, una vez me puse a pensar me di cuenta, seguro que los regalos estaban tapados, solté una risita nerviosa por lo tonto que había sido al no darme cuenta antes. Rebusqué entre toda la caja, debían de haber pasado unos cuantos segundos, que a mi parecer equivalían horas de tortura, cuando al fin toque algo sólido que enseguida saqué de la caja, dejando a la luz un bello portarretratos, que cogí entre mis manos para verlo. Tenía una linda foto de los cinco riéndonos, con un Ryota ruborizado. En cuanto la vi en mis labios se había dibujado una de mis mejores sonrisas, ese día no habíamos parado de reírnos por lo que le había pasado a Horiuchi.

* * *

><p>Era un día soleado, algo muy raro ya que normalmente nevaba. Me había levantado temprano, bueno mejor dicho me habían levantado los ronquidos de mi compañero, no me gustaba nada compartir mi habitación, y menos con él. Me levanté sin ganas, pero en cuanto salí de la cama me helé literalmente. ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío?, cogí una camiseta del armario, la primera que vi y me encaminé en busca de la razón de tan baja temperatura del cuarto, él cual era muy grande. Enseguida encontré el problema, la ventana había quedado abierta toda la noche, un simple despiste lo tiene cualquiera. Me acerqué a ella asomándome para ver el amanecer, me encantaba estas horas de la mañana, por su tranquilidad, y me encantaba ver el comienzo de un nuevo día. Me quedé así un buen rato, sin hacer nada solo sintiendo el viento fresco en mi cara. Sería un buen día, sin dudarlo, en estas fechas días soleados por aquí hay muy pocos, estábamos en pleno invierno. Salí corriendo para desayunar, sin antes tirar de la cama a mi compañero, Satou. Con tan solo verlo me daba dolor de cabeza pero bueno… Si no se levantaba tendría que levantarlo con agua fría, algo de lo cual disfrutaría normalmente, pero ese día no tenía ganas de nada. Cuando llegue a la planta baja me encontré con un Shuto dormido, parecía un zombie. Solté una pequeña carcajada, enseguida me tapé la boca y eche a correr hacía la cocina, donde seguro que encontraría a Naomi. El suelo estaba frío, demasiado para mi gusto, tenía los píes helados. Pronto llegue a mi destino, y tal y como había imaginado Naomi estaba allí, cocinando algo.<p>

**¡NAO-CHAN BUENOS DÍAS!-**grité muy contento de verla, e interesado por lo que estaba preparando. Mis tripas me pedían algo para llevarme a la boca y si pudiera desayunaría helado, pero me lo habían prohibido. Maldije mentalmente a la sensei y mis tripas sonaron, haciendo que me ruborizara.

**Atsu-kun, no grites que están durmiendo**- susurró ella, como siempre preocupada por los demás. Hice una mueca de lastima, para indicarle que estaba arrepentido. Enseguida se acercó a mi y me ofreció que me sentará.- **Va a ser mejor que comas mucho, para reponerte de tu entrenamiento de ayer.-**Seguido de estas palabras, deposito en la mesa el desayuno.

**Arigato!-**Sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a devorar el manjar que me había echo mi amiga. Estaba riquísimo, _**"en serio, tengo que decirle a Naomi que me enseñe a cocinar" **_ pensaba, recordando la única vez que había cocinado, casi mató mis compañeros. Sonreí algo avergonzado.

**¡Buenos días chicos!**-apareció en la habitación Gorou, bostezando.-**Como pasaron la noche?**

**Con frío, Satou-baka se dejo la ventana abierta**- estalle, al recordar que casi acabo como un cubito de hielo.- **Casi lo mato**- dije con un tic en la ceja.

**Mi noche estuvo bien, dormí como un ángel**.- decía Naomi con su voz aguda, me encantaba cuando hablaba porque parecía un pájaro cantado por las mañanas. Siempre fue muy agradable encontrarse con ella al levantarte, porque te hacía parecer que estabas en el paraíso.

**Gorou, siéntate a comer**- le sonreí ampliamente y di palmaditas el la silla que se encontraba a mi lado, para indicarle que se sentara.- **El desayuno está riquísimo, sigo pensando que Nao-chan tiene un secreto para poder cocinar tan bien. Y no me lo quiere decir**-hice una mueca y empecé a reír, seguido de mis dos compañeros.

**Seguro que no te serviría de nada, ni con eso**- esa voz provenía de la entreabierta puerta. Enseguida me di cuenta de quien se trataba. Era nada más ni nada menos que Teshima Shuto. Se acercó a Naomi y le pidió una taza de café, que la muy intuitiva chica ya tenía preparada. Se apoyó en la pared y le dio un sorbo.

**Te ves muy cansado, no sería mejor que durmieras un poco más?**-preguntó algo preocupada Fukao.

**No tengo sueño**-dijo Shuto con su muy normal malhumor.

**Nao-chan tienes que entenderlo, el pobre se paso toda la noche espiando a Ryota mientras dormía**- la cara del acusado se puso roja como un tomate, lo que hizo que me riera. Era muy gracioso tomarle el pelo con ese tema, siempre acababa igual. Desde hace tiempo me había dado cuenta de la cercanía de estos dos, pero se veía que Ryota no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Shuto.

**ATSUYA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! **–dijo el pobre tomate, tirando el café al suelo y corriendo hacía mi, que ya había salido pitando de la habitación. Corrimos durante unos cuantos minutos. Decidí esconderme fuera, cuando salí me encontré a Ryota. Me desconcertó, él iría directo a devorar su desayuno. Me acerque y posé mi mano en el hombro de mi mejor amigo, que saltó del susto. Que silencioso soy por dios, tendría que ganar un premio.

**¡NO ME MIRES LA CARA!-**gritó, de repente escuche el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Tenía una idea, me plante ante Ryota, mirando su cara. Tuve que contener la risa durante un buen rato, tenía la cara pintada como la de un payaso. Shuto nos miraba atónito, hasta que no pude más y solté una larga carcajada, llorando de la risa. Naomi y Gorou, que al parecer habían venido con Shuto, se acercaron. Ryota se dio la vuelta para ver Teshima, dejando ver a todos su cara. Todos pronto se unieron a mí, que rodaba de la risa en el suelo.

Horiuchi acabó riendo con nosotros. Estuvimos así durante un buen rato, hasta que sentimos la luz del flash de una cámara.

* * *

><p>Pasé mis mano por el cristal, no sé el porqué pero lo hice. Apoye el portarretratos en la mesita de luz y seguí en la busca de lo que me esperaba en baúl. Volví a introducir la mano en la caja, moviéndola de lado a lado, hasta que al fin toque algo. Papel? Lo saque de la caja, encontrándome con una carta. El sobre de un color sepia, iba con el color del bolígrafo escrito y ponía:<p>

_**Atsuya, nuestro fiel amigo. Nunca dejes atrás tu sueño, porque todo puede hacerse realidad.**_

Se distinguía la letra, había escrito Naomi, no podía ser la de otro. Era perfecta, cursiva, limpia, que hermosa caligrafía.

Rompí poco a poco el sobre y retiré delicadamente la carta, la abrí y poco a poco el mundo se paro a mi alrededor, lo único que me importo fue esa carta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nuestro querido Atsuya:<strong>_

_**Cuando nos comunicaron tu partida no lo podíamos creer, era muy doloroso imaginarnos un futuro sin ti. Por eso estamos aquí para escribirte, para comunicarte lo tanto que te queremos.**_

_**Antes que nada, decirte que estos regalos están hechos con nuestro corazón, recuérdalo siempre. **_

_**Sé que no es que seamos buenos en esto de mostrar al mundo nuestros sentimientos, pero se hará más fácil escribirlos. Nosotros y cada uno de los niños de este orfanato habían levantado un muro a su alrededor. Teníamos miedo del dolor, de la felicidad, porque siempre habíamos vivido en un mundo tenebroso donde solo se podría encontrar la tristeza. **_

_**Se dice que siempre cae a un ángel del cielo, que acude a salvar las almas en pena. Y de la nada, por arte de magia apareces tú, y con todas tus fuerzas destruyes lo que nos separaba de disfrutar de la vida. Gracias por todo, gracias por existir, gracias por apoyarnos, gracias por estar en las buenas y sobre todo en las malas, gracias por ser como eres, gracias por existir y no nos vengas con que eso es lo que hace un amigo, que no las aceptas…porque te pegamos jajaja **_

_**Lo que más nos sorprendió fue tu historia, sé que no te gusta recordar, tú al contrario que nosotros te levantaste y seguiste adelante. **_

_**Fue entonces cuando empezó nuestra amistad. Tu risa, tu sonrisa, tus sueños, poco a poco nos fuiste metiendo en un mundo de esperanza. En esa extraña dimensión podíamos soñar, reír, sonreír contigo, lo único que importaba era seguir adelante sin remordimientos. **_

_**Si nos caíamos y no sentíamos mal estabas tú siempre, ayudándonos a todos a recuperarnos y si hacía falta te dañabas a ti mismo. **_

_**Pero no faltaban las bromas, tú y Ryota juntos… erais dos demonios imparables. Al principio no lo entendíamos, pero en poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta de lo que queríais demostrar.**_

_**Ryota fue el más afectado, ahora que te vas él va a estar solo. Eres su hermano, sois tan iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes.**_

_**(Shuto está muy preocupado, yo a estos dos le veo futuro. Uf que no me está mirando, sino estoy muerta).**_

_**Sin ti no va ha ser lo mismo esto, te vamos a echar tanto de menos… Que sepas que has sido lo más grande. **_

_**Si es que somos una familia, y ahora nos separan… ¿por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué tú y no otro? **_

_**¿Recuerdas cuando te encontramos llorando encerrado en un armario porque había una tormenta? Pues si no mal recuerdo, acabamos todos llorando jeje. Es como si nuestro interior estuviera unido, cada golpe y dolor que sienta uno el otro también lo siente. Porque somos uno.**_

_**Te mereces lo mejor, y que sepas que pronto nos veremos. Por ahora solo podremos comunicarnos a través del teléfono y escribiendo cartas.**_

_**Por ti recorreríamos el mundo entero, así que prometemos ante un balón de soccer que te vamos a ir a buscar.**_

_**Dentro de poco empieza el F.F.I., tu sueño era participar en el y luchar contra el mundo entero. Lo vas a cumplir, porque cada entrenamiento, cada herida, cada caída, te ha hecho suficientemente fuerte para tu destino. **_

_**Como decías: La vida y el destino no eligen lo que eres, tú eres el que debe crear tu propio camino y oponerte al destino, por eso levántate y has algo al respecto porque si te quedas sentado y te rindes no cumplirás tu sueño.**_

_**El destino nos jugo una mala pasada, pero este no nos va a impedir que volvamos a contemplar tu hermosa sonrisa. **_

_**Pásatelo bien en tu nuevo hogar, y espero que encuentres personas que merezcan la pena. **_

_**Te queremos; Gorou, Shuto, Ryota y Naomi.**_

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y las carcajadas se abrían paso desde mi garganta. No sabía que hacer, era algo raro… Estaba feliz, pero también los echaba mucho de menos. Esa mezcla de sentimientos era muy confusa para mí, no lo entendía muy bien. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? Era el amor que sentía hacía mis amigos, que era tan fuerte que me provocaba ese dolor en el pecho al sentirlos lejos.<p>

Rebusque aún más hasta sentir entre mis mano algo muy pequeño, al observarlo me sorprendí. Era la pulsera que le había regalado la madre de Ryota a su hijo antes de morirse. Él nunca pero nunca se la sacaba y ahora me la había entregado, era un tesoro para él. Enseguida me la puse como pude, era hermosa. Fue entonces cuando oí el ruido que hacía la puerta al abrirse. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, seguro que era el idiota de Tanaka (mi muy querido compañero). Me pase la manga de mi chaqueta para borrar prueba alguna de que estuviera llorando. Y apareció, me miro incrédulo lo que me indico que se había dado cuenta de que hace poco había estado llorando. Mi orgullo estaba siendo destrozado, eso no podía pasar. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

**¿Por qué lloras?**- ¿cómo que llorar? Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no había parado de hacerlo. Se me ocurrió algo, que no le iba a gustar pero era la mejor forma de no dañar mi orgullo.

**¿No ves lo que me provoca tu cara?-**dije sonriendo con malicia. Sus ojos ardieron de odio, le había tocado en lo hondo, que interesante.

**¡No te burles de mi, maldito!**- gritó muy pero que muy cabreado. – **Tendré que enseñarte de lo que soy capaz de hacer! **

**¿Me estás amenazando**?- pobre de él, había puesto en marcha mi plan. Quería ver que tantas agallas tenía este malnacido.

**Yo solo advierto.**- esa frase siempre era seguida de un refrán, ¿cuál será?- **Y se dice que el que advierte no es traidor.**

**No te tengo miedo, ¿lo sabes?**-me levanté de la cama y me acerque lentamente hacía él. Sonreí victorioso, cada paso que daba más nerviosismo de su parte.

**¡Aléjate de mi!- **soltó un grito, su nerviosismo aumentaba al igual que la temperatura de su cara. Estaba más rojo que el mismísimo Shuto cuando le bromeaba con Ryota.

**Ya encontré tu punto débil, que patético eres**.- quería divertirme y dañar su orgullo, esto iba a durar muy poco tiempo. Quede en frente de él, mirándolo a los ojos. Riendo entre dientes. ¿Realmente era así? No me lo esperaba, había imaginado un poco más de firmeza por su parte, y vuelvo a decir completamente patético.

**Maldito**-soltó entre dientes, retrocediendo.-**Vas a tener tu merecido.**

**Qué me vas a hacer?-**lo arrinconé contra la pared, acercándome a su rostro. Sentía su respiración agitada, su aliento chocaba contra mi cara. Los latidos de su corazón habían acelerado, tanto era el silencio que incluso podía oírlos. Su cara cada vez más roja, visto así hasta parecía inofensivo.- **Si solamente eres un cobarde**- le susurré al oído.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto del siguiente capitulo:<strong>

_Me tendré que afrontar ante la verdad de Tanaka, su triste historia hará que me arrepienta? Todo esto en el siguiente capitulo, no se lo pierdan. Un reto más para llegar a cumplir mi sueño._

* * *

><p>Qué les pareció? Me pase mucho con Tanaka(no creo) jajajaja. Bueno ya queda menos para que llegue a conocer a Inazuma Japan, y con ello más risas y más problemas. Pero si quieren llegar hasta eso tendrán que superar todos los retos que le propone el orfanato. Estoy en proceso de hacer dibujos para ponerle cara a Shuto, Naomi, Gorou y Ryota, espero tenerlos pronto. No lo hago para Tanaka porque..., si siguen leyendo tendrán la respuesta jajaja<p>

**Atsuya: **No eres como aparentas, afeminado.

**Tanaka: **Me vuelves a subestimar, afeminado yo? Al menos no tengo el cabello rosado.

**Atsuya: **Qué te pasa con mi peinado? TE VOY A MATAR SI SIGUES METIÉNDOTE CON MI PELO!

En fin, esos dos no pueden estar juntos ni en mis sueños, espero muchos reviews, y gracias a los que leen y me dan una oportunidad.


End file.
